japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Yoshino
Nara Yoshino (奈良ヨシノ) is a chunin level kunoichi from Konohagakure's Nara clan. Background Not much about her past is known. Not even about her childhood or how she met Shikaku. However she was born on the day of February 24th. Personality Usually described as a very strict, and overbearing woman she can also be very warm and gentle at times when she want to be. Due to the passive nature of the Nara men, it's not surprising that she and Shikaku got married. He appears to have accepted the fact that she's the dominant of the two of them, and avoids doing anything to provoke her. This has resulted in their son Shikamaru not taking his father seriously — especially on matters involving women and relationships. He views his father as being "whipped", and comments (silently) that his father is afraid of looking at his mother in the eyes. Despite this, Shikamaru is just as afraid of provoking her as his father is. Shikamaru refers to her as a "troublesome woman". When he asks his father what he ever saw in her, he replied that there are times when she is gentle, implying that she's not as tyrannical as her son perceives her to be. Despite this, it's likely that she is partly to blame for Shikamaru's rather cynical view of women. Appearance Yoshino has long, brown hair usually kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face. While at home she was seen in a pink blouse, and dark colored skirt along with an apron over it. She also wears a pair of simple hoop earrings. In the anime during Part II, her appearance remains the same. Abilities Being a chunin, Yoshino is an experienced kunoichi and is able to defeat several sumo wrestlers by using cookware like a pan, as shown in the anime. Naruto (Part I) Sasuke Retrieval arc She is first seen ordering Shikamaru to hurry and eat his breakfast as his father was beginning a mission that day, and as such there wouldn't be much time for training. She later informed Shikamaru that two messengers had come to carry him to Tsunade who wanted to speak with him. Naruto Shippuden (Part II) Hidan and Kakuzu arc In the anime after Asuma's death, Yoshino is briefly seen reminding Shikamaru that dinner would soon be ready. Konoha History arc Yoshino can be briefly seen with her family, as a young Shikamaru asks his father why everyone is afraid of Uzumaki Naruto. Adventure at Sea arc With the majority of the shinobi away from the village, Ebisu gathers the women and children of Konoha where he discusses their current situation. When the Sumo Wrestlers attack the village, she, alongside Haruno Mebuki and the other mothers drove them off and watched on as Sarutobi Konohamaru defeated them with a Rasengan. Fourth Shinobi War arc When Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi was activated, Yoshino is seen in Shikamaru's dream arguing with Shikaku. Shikamaru tells Temari that he won't get marry to which Temari agrees. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 5' During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Yoshin o can been seen alongside her husband, amongst the villagers. Quotes *"Hurry up and eat". *Shikamaru Lady Hokage has sent a messager for you *Shikamaru dinner is ready Relationships 'Nara Shikaku' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Ino's Mother' 'Haruno Mebuki' 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Nara Temari' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Nara Shikaku' (Husband/dead) *'Nara Shikamaru' (Son) *'Nara Temari' (Daughter in law) *'Nara Shikadai' (Grandson) Trivia *Yoshino's name may come from the Yoshino district and town in Nara Prefecture, Japan, as well as the name by which the Kinokawa River is known in Nara. *Her birthday is Febuary 24, & her bloodtype is A. *Her favorite food is ???. *Her hobbies are ???. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Naoko Matsui *'English' : Megan Hollingshead all information on Nara Yoshino is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshino_Nara Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 177-351.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females